


Hannibal Prompts

by Maisteacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, American Sign Language, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Muteness, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Prompt Fic, Sassy Will Graham, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisteacup/pseuds/Maisteacup
Summary: Here I will post prompts that I think of in my silly head.Though some of them I might end up writing anyway because I really enjoyed them.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Original Character(s), Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10





	1. The Story of Icarus Prompt

Will is the god of the sun, and Hannibal is a man who loves the god Will.

To reach the sun, his love, Hannibal molds a pair of wings to reach the sky. He is warned by the people that 'humans do not belong in the sky, it is where the gods dwell.' But he doesn't listen and takes flight. He smiles as he reaches past the clouds, and he seems closer than ever. But right when he thinks he's in the other's grasp, his wings catch alight, and he plummets back down to earth.


	2. Twin Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were to write this, it would be strictly platonic because I'm not writing incest. It'd basically be a wholesome triad relationship of three people who really love each other. Romance wouldn't really be the spotlight for this one.

Triad platonic relationship/Will has a twin/Hannibal is in love/dark will and soft will.

Will has a twin named Luke. Luke is a soft boy who really looks up to Hannibal and wouldn't think Hannibal being anything other than the honest and caring man that he is. Will is the clean cut older brother who is suspicious of Hannibal but secretly feels the same.


	3. Will Is a Morgue Attendee Prompt

Will is a morgue attendee. A lot of people thinks he is strange and doesn't like to talk to him often. Hannibal is a working consultant with Jack.

Hannibal, immediately taking an interest in the scruffy morgue worker, starts a conversation with him on the case they are currently working on and some from the past. Though he seems utterly clueless about the cases around everyone else around him, Will practically fills metaphorical pages on the murder victims and paints an insight no one would've seen coming from him.


	4. Cat Dad Will Prompt

A lot of the story would stay the same, but with some personal writer's flair. But instead of stray dogs, Will finds cats and brings them home.

He's a stressed-out-FBI-consulting-with-Encephalitis-cat-dad who deserves every purr from the cats in his house.


	5. News Anchor Prompt

Will works as an anchor for a popular news channel. He lowkey hates his job, but the money is good and he has to feed his dogs. He covers the specials on the Chesapeake Ripper because everyone says he 'explains it perfectly' whatever that means.

One day, he gets a letter in the mail, from his 'secret admirer.' It is soon learned that his admirer is the Chesapeake Ripper, doing things to be in Will's good faith. While everyone is winding up in chaos Will only has one thought _"I need a raise..."_

Hannibal sits on his couch with a cup of tea every morning to see his adoration on the morning news. When the special on the Chesapeake Ripper comes on, a smile creeps up his face.


	6. Post-Fall Prompt

Hannibal and Will have run away together, it's been a few years. Will can't help but dabble in crime just a little so he frequently watches True Crime. The TV show he likes has an episode on the Chesapeake Ripper and Will furrows his brow when he sees it, but he never turns the tv off when it comes on. 

"Again?! That's the third time this month!?"

"These actors don't even look like us!"

"Unsolved my ass, you know who fucking did it, Jack!"

"Damn they really did you dirty Hanni."


	7. Hanni is a Bad Cook Prompt

Hannibal au where he's actually a really bad cook, but no one at his parties has the heart to tell him.

Everything looks so good, but the taste is always off. He starts wondering why no one is eating any of it and he thinks that maybe that some people are on to him so he confronts the group; "When did you figure it out? That I was the Chesapeake Ripper and it was indeed human you were eating?"

Everyone's jaws just drop and they're like "We weren't eating the food cause your a shit cook! Wait! You were feeding us PEOPLE?!" And he just kind of looks dumbfounded for a sec and then says, "Well, cats out of the bag," and escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one's pretty funny if I'm being honest.


	8. Sweeney Todd Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without the singing dance bits.

Hannibal owns a cafe and a barber shop. Both are very popular among people in town, no would would ever expect Hannibal to be a killer. Let alone the cannibalistic/serial killing Chesapeake Ripper.

No one except Will Graham. Will Graham is a FBI consultant that frequents the barber shop and used to frequent the cafe, before his suspicions of Hannibal's other 'job' came to light.

(EDIT) Okay so with the help of another person, it became so clear that Will is obviously Sweeney Todd and Hannibal would 100% be Mrs. lovett. It's beautiful. But I quite like the original one I came up with so I might end up writing two different ones, but this would be after finishing what I'm doing now.


	9. Witness Protection Prompt

Will is in witness protection because he is an eyewitness in the Chesapeake Ripper case. Hannibal finds out because Jack informs him and when Hannibal gets back home he puts on his murder suit so set out for the one eyewitness Will Graham.

As Hannibal reaches the house, he immediately snaps the necks of officers on guard. He creeps into the safe house and heads for the bedroom. When Hannibal reaches the bedroom door, he slowly turns the knob. There's a dim light inside, just enough to see the surroundings. When his eyes adjust, he catches sight of the bed. Before he gets through the door completely Will sits up in bed, he stops.

Will's brown curls stick up in every direction as a large t-shirt outlines his torso. His matress is littered with pillows of different shapes and sizes and for the first time, Hannibal doesn't advance his target. Will's eyes flutter open and he stretches his arms upward, yawning. He steps down from the bed and walks toward the door. Hannibal retracts from his position and steps back farther into the darkened hallway. He watches Will walk into the kitchen and slowly follows, but not too close behind. In a much lighter room, Hannibal can make out every detail in Will's face; his wild curls, long eyelashes, and his jawline with light facial hair.

Will finished his glass of water and sighs, "Just when are you going to come out? They're dead aren't they? The guards outside." Will turns toward the direction of the hallway where Hannibal stood, "If you were going to kill me, now would be the time. No one here but me and you."


	10. Drunk Prompt

Hannibal usually doesn't get drunk but one day he does while he's around Will. He begins spilling information about being the Chesapeake Ripper and Will is shocked (not really) to say the least. The next day Will acts like nothing happened and just giggles whenever Hannibal adds in information on the case but then immediately striaghtnes back up when Jack glares at him.


	11. Mute Will Prompt

Will has been mute for a long time, no one in the department knows why he's mute, but no one asks either.

He is a bit of a strange guy. His original intention was to become an FBI agent, but for some reason that original plan went astray and he started teaching the would-be FBI agents and some who liked to stick around. Because Will does not speak, he tends to avoid people, it's not that he hated people, but it was much too difficult to communicate through asl and it took too long to write everything out on a piece of paper.

He keeps his eyes away from others' for most of they day; except when he's in the classroom. Even without his voice, he diligently teaches his students. Newer students who didn't know he was a mute often had trouble in his class because he used asl rather than his own voice. There was a translator, so if anyone didn't know asl, they would still be able to understand the lesson. Older students however, knew about his disposition and rather loved his classes, paying no mind to his voice, or lack there-of.

Will never thought he would get farther than teaching about investigations, so he is more than surprised when Jack shows up with an offer. He wants Will to work on scene with him just for that day (which we all know ends up being a complete lie) to help with the Ripper case. After Jack's begging, Will eventually agrees. When they head toward the morgue, Will pulls out a pad and pen knowing none of them knew asl; Which is exactly why he didn't like working with people.

After several pages and hand cramps later, they're finally done talking. When Will is about to leave he hears Jack, "Ah, Dr. Lecter, welcome. Come on in, we've just finished talking about the case." Jack ushers Hannibal over and his eyes meet Will's. "This is Will Graham, he teaches a class here and I've asked him to help me today, same as you!" Will shoots Jack a glare because the four people had just then turned into five. Will starts writing in his pad again but Hannibal stops him, signing that there was no need for all the writing because they could communicate through asl.

The two of them are signing to each other and everyone else in the room just watches, "Any idea what they're saying Jack? You've known that Will guy for a while now, haven't you?"

"How the hell should I know, he never signs to me, he always texts or writes in that damn notepad of his."


End file.
